User talk:DukeLions
Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kernelsprite page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 03:40, 7 July 2009 I appreciate the edits you've done so far, I'll probably go over them when I have time, but thanks for the help! Kbmr 13:00, 9 July 2009 (UTC) The definitions of dote and smite are what led me to believe it's John's counter, in that he's 'smiting' the doting by rejecting it so badly.--Bunnyboi 23:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't that make it a kind of auto-parry? It seems to me that the Dotesmite would be the effect of the coddlebrand, as smite is in no way a defensive word. His Dad 'Smites' him through his 'Doting', a Dotesmite. If Hussie would stop making up words, we wouldn't have these problems.--DukeLions 00:27, 20 July 2009 (UTC) The neologisms are part of the appeal!--Bunnyboi 00:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Apparently I n o longer have the ability to upictures that will show up on the pages. Any one else have this problem?--[[User:DukeLions|DukeLions] 19:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) White Tree You asked in the discussion page for pictures. I answered in about half an hour. It occurs to me that you probably never noticed, so I'm notifying you now, ages and ages later, in case it still matters any. :P EternalLurker 18:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Those are great. Thanks for calling my attention to them.--DukeLions 18:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Sorry for not doing so earlier...ya know, an entire week ago. <_< EternalLurker 23:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Swedish Fish Sorry about the disagreement on Swedish Fish vs. Licorice Fish. I didn't get the connection with the red diamonds/candies. I thought that the preceding command proved they were licorice. Of course, by my so-called 'logic', both Clubs Deuce and Diamonds Droog are secretly Hearts Boxcars. (MOST SHOCKING TWIST YET!) ^_^ QuigleyQ 01:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Its cool. I really only figured out the red card/ red candy thing while I was re-editing; thinking about why they weren't licorice. The Midnight Crew isn't exactly cooperative when it comes to commands.DukeLions 20:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin I've noticed you're pretty consistently active here. Would you like to be an admin? I'm trying to get a few more active admins on the wiki. --STUART 20:06, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure. What exactly does an administrator do? Their powers and responsibilties and such?DukeLions 21:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Administrators can delete pages, move files, edit the wiki's layout, etcetera. This page goes into detail about it. Admin's are meant to keep the wiki neat and tidy. It's... kind of like a job, I guess, though helping to keep a wiki clean and orderly can be quite satisfying to some people (like me). --Pigbuster 06:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I do enjoy some good organization. If you need me to step up, just let me know.DukeLions 23:41, September 12, 2010 (UTC)